C.H.Y.K.N.
C.H.Y.K.N. (pronounced chicken) is a fictional group in the W.I.T.C.H. comic book and animated series, who were chosen to be the Guardians of Kandrakar. They were chosen to protect the world of Meridian about 40 years prior to the present date in the series. When Nerissa returned, during Season 2 of the animated series, she used the emotions and desires that formed chinks in the souls' armor to gain control of their minds. Only Yan Lin, whom she imprisoned in the Heart of Meridian, was able to resist. ]]In the second half of Season 2, Nerissa destroyed her own Knights of Destruction and used the powers that she gave them to restore herself and the other members C.H.Y.K.N. to their original Guardian forms. After the current Guardians broke her control over them, she absorbed the rest of the old Guardians into the Seal of Nerissa, thus gaining access to all of their elemental powers. After Nerissa was trapped inside Weira's jewel, they escaped, along with Elyon and Yan Lin. In the comic book, the group is not referred to as C.H.Y.K.N. but simply by the group member's first names. Members *'Cassidy Chacon' - Cassidy was the former Guardian of Water. She has russet-orange hair, deep blue eyes and freckles. She received the Heart of Kandrakar after Nerissa went power crazy. She got later on killed by Nerissa after refusing to give her the Heart of Kandrakar. She came back to life due to Nerissa wanting power to become stronger and wanting to get the hearts of Kandrakar, Zamballa, and Meridian. *'Halinor Clarkson' - Halinor is the former Guardian of Fire, who later joined the Council of Kandrakar. She is blonde and has blue eyes. For the same reason as Cassidy, she became younger for Nerissa wanting power. *'Yan Lin' - Yan Lin is Hay Lin's grandmother and the former Guardian of Air. After the Veil was raised, cutting Earth off from Meridian, Yan Lin kept the Heart of Kandrakar on Earth until it was time to pass it on to the next generation. After which time she acted as a mentor to the new Guardians, and served as an informal adviser to the Council of Kandrakar. For the same reason as Halinor, she became younger. *'Kadma Starlighter' - Kadma is the former Guardian of Earth, who resided on Zamballa (the queen of Zamballa). She decided to live on Earth after the episode "''Z is for Zenith''" to live a more 'humble' life. For the same reason as Halinor and Yan, she became younger. *'Nerissa Crossnic' - Nerissa is the former Guardian of Quintessence. Nerissa was the first to carry the Heart of Kandrakar, enabling C.H.Y.K.N. to transform. The Heart was given to former Guardian of Water, Cassidy, after the power of the Heart began to corrupt Nerissa. Nerissa became obsessed from the loss of her power. She begged and begged for it back, then demanded Cassidy give it to her. After Cassidy declined, Nerissa pushed her off a cliff and left Cassidy plummeting to her death. The Heart was then given to Yan Lin, Guardian of Air. She wanted to get power to get the hearts of the different realms, so reformed C.H.Y.K.N. Trivia * The Current Guardians make up the acronym "W.I.T.C.H". which is pronounced as 'Witch'. The previous Guardians make up the acronym "C.H.Y.K.N.", which is pronounces as "Chicken". As Hay Lin said in "K is for Knowledge": "Whoa! I am so glad we're W.I.T.C.H.!" * Nerissa's guardian outfit is dark green in the comic books, but is pink in the TV series. * In the comics, the top part of Kadma's guardian outfit cover her neck and wearing a blue sash hanging from her left shoulder all the way behind her right arm. In the cartoon, she wears a blue choker instead of the sash. * Halinor's guardian outfit does not have a left sleeve to it in the comics as it does in the cartoon. Category:Guardians Category:Supporting Characters Category:Former Guardians